Karasu
by Zamiree
Summary: When Sakura is starving and her chakra is depleted, the last thing she wants to do is run into Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Karasu**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

_**Warning – there may be spoilers. **_

**Chapter 1**

_A true friend never gets in your way unless you happen to be going down._

_-Arnold H. Glasow_

-xxx-

It was the first time in her rather subtle life that Sakura felt desperate. Having gone three days, or possibly more, did many things to ones body. She felt awful, and those bitter mint leaves that she occasionally chewed on did little to nothing to help her growing hunger.

_I will never, ever eat mint leaves again._

Sakura knew that she should do something – send for help from Konoha, maybe. She was so far away, though, all the way in Lightning. A simple solo B-rank mission whom Tsunade had entrusted to her had turned into a disaster. It was all because of the Sound-nin, Sakura finally decided.

Her mission had been simply to go to the border of Earth where a small civilian town was. Tsunade had informed her that a couple civilians had asked for help, and the shinobi of Rock had thought of that village as too inferior and pointless.

So Tsunade, for whatever reason, had sent Sakura.

She had told Sakura that it would strengthen their weakened alliance with Earth, which would be helpful if they ever fought the Akatsuki.

Off Sakura had gone, thinking that all she would have to do was go to the civilian village, perform a bit of minor healing, and head home. Of course she knew that she'd have a few simple complications to face on the way back and forth.

Never had she presumed that she would run into several Sound Jounin on her way back to Konoha. There was one of her, and four of them, and even though she had her monstrous strength it wasn't going to be simple. In the end Sakura fled due to chakra depletion, and found herself in Lightning.

With hardly any chakra, some rather serious wounds and no food. She also had a feeling that those Sound-nin were still running after her through Lightning, for whatever reason.

Sakura was desperate to do anything to get a bit of food. Even a loaf of cold or stale bread would do. Unfortunately the people of Lightning weren't that generous to a starving Konoha medic-nin.

_Damn them all. If they ever need help, they can run to another village for help._

Lightning was too cold, damn it, and no one did anything to help her. Sakura ached for her friends, for a warm bed and for her parents. If she returned from this mission in a state like this, it would make her parents hate her being a ninja even more.

Sakura managed to regain some sense, and stop chewing on those stupid mint leaves. She would find a place – anywhere would do – to stay for the night. Or she could just stay in one of those drunken bars with the depressed people drinking away their problems. At least it was warm, unlike the freezing harsh streets of this civilian town.

One of the nearest bars was a small one, tucked away in a little alleyway. From outside she could smell the alcohol, and it made her gag. How someone would want to chuck that bitter liquid down their throat, when it could probably do a lot of damage, was beyond her comprehension.

Sakura pushed the door to the bar open, ignoring the abrupt noise that suddenly came her way. There were also wild gamblers in here, to Sakura's dismay. She shoved through the crowd, ignoring the leers and the looks that people shot down at her body. Men looked at her, and Sakura tried to ignore the desire they hold in their eyes.

She was not that desperate, yet.

Sakura found an isolated corner by the heater, and couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped her lips. Her idea of finding warmth, no matter where, had been a good idea. Possibly even the best idea she had come up with in the situation she had thrown herself in.

Sakura doubted the Sound-nin would come into a bar in an alleyway, and besides, her chakra was so depleted she doubted they could sense it, Jounin or not.

Men sometimes approached her, asking what a pretty girl like her was doing here, and if she would like a drink. Sakura bluntly ignored all of them. She wasn't interested in anything but the warmth here. This bar was open all night, and she would personally take grudges against anyone who would try to send her out.

"You need anything, miss?" A man stood before her, and she was about to ignore him when she realised he was the bartender, possibly even the owner.

"I just needed a little warmth from the cold," Sakura told him, hoping he would end the conversation.

"Miss, I'm afraid this isn't a hotel. You can't just pop in."

Sakura tried to ignore the anger pulsing through her. "I am doing no harm!" Sakura hissed through gritted teeth.

"Of course, miss, however like I said before, this bar isn't a hotel." The bartender was clearly trying to be rational, yet Sakura hated that face that seemed to be looking down at her.

"Then get me a drink then! If I buy a drink, I'm a customer then, right? You'd be stupid to send a customer out!" Sakura snapped at him.

The bartender looked surprised, but hurried to get her a drink, not bothering to ask her what she wanted. Frankly, Sakura didn't care. Every single drink was awful, yet maybe it would ease her mind and nerves a little.

Sakura heard a clink of a glass, and saw that the bartender had bought her a drink.

"You can…pay later," he told her quickly, before hurrying off.

Sakura gratefully drank the cool liquid, savouring the way it burned down her throat. It made her head spin slightly, however it wasn't new to her.

The amount of times Naruto and her had gotten drunk after a particularly hard mission was countless. Sometimes even Sai joined them.

It took Sakura a moment to realise that she had finished the alcoholic drink, and she couldn't but crave another one. She knew that it was bad, and that she was endangering her logical and rational thinking here, but at the moment it didn't really seem important to Sakura.

"Bartender!" Sakura shouted out angrily. "I'd like another one!"

The bartender hurried over to take her glass away, and in several minutes came back with another glass filled with the amber liquid.

Sighing with relief, Sakura leaned her head against the wall, allowing the alcohol to relax her head. Everything was going to be okay. She was warm and safe for now. Sure, Sakura couldn't ignore the hunger that was gnawing away at her stomach, but she didn't care.

At the moment all that mattered was the glass in her hand with the amber liquid.

-xxx-

Sasuke hated Lightning the most. The people were most unwelcoming, and he hated the way that the snow fell in winter. It was freezing, and all Sasuke wanted was some warmth and maybe a few drinks.

Orochimaru just had to have sent him here to threaten a rich damiyo about sending a few of his men into Sound's land. Sasuke knew that Orochimaru could have sent one of the lower men to do this, yet according to Orochimaru, he was the best at threatening.

It couldn't be helped, really. Sasuke would just have to deal with it and face it. Tomorrow, after a good rest and a drink, he would head back to Sound. There was no point heading out in the dark. He could go a few days without sleep; however he knew that if he had sleep he could arrive back at Sound quicker.

Sasuke hated the inn's, though, all too noisy. If he threatened the owner of a bar a few times, he could easily convince the bartender to let him sleep on a couch in a secluded area. Sasuke would make sure to buy a few drinks, so he'd pay the bartender anyway.

Sighing agitatedly at how he had to stay the night in Lightning, Sasuke began searching for a bar which seemed reasonable. Really, any of them were reasonable if they had good drinks.

Deciding on a small bar in an alleyway which smelt heavily of alcohol from the outside, Sasuke pushed open the door. It was noisy, which was a bit annoying, but Sasuke knew that after a few drinks he'd barely notice the noise. He didn't know why people spent their entire life drinking, though – a few drinks were fine.

Sasuke made his way over to the bartender to order a drink, when something in the corner of his eye made his heart skip a slight beat.

_Sakura_.

_She_ was here, in the corner of the bar. Sakura looked disorientated from too many drinks, and way too thin. Her chakra was much depleted, which was why Sasuke hadn't sensed her chakra.

For once Sasuke didn't know what to do.

If Orochimaru were here, he'd order her to be captured, so they could interrogate her for valuable information about Konoha. She was vulnerable, which meant that it would be easy to capture her and take her back to sound with him.

Orochimaru wasn't here, though. It was just Sasuke.

So Sasuke did the only thing he could think of. He brusquely ignored her, and instead focused on the bartender and the threats he was going to say.

"You are the bartender, right?" Sasuke asked directly to the man behind the counter. He looked slightly flustered for whatever reason Sasuke didn't care about.

"Oh! Yes, of course, sir. What may I get you?" The bartender's focus was instantly focused on him, and Sasuke presumed it was because he was a ninja.

_How pitiful._

"A drink or two…and…" Sasuke paused. "Some place to sleep, away from everyone else. I'll pay extra."

"Of course, sir, I will get you the drinks immediately…however, this isn't a hotel," the bartender told Sasuke sheepishly.

"Your name?" Sasuke questioned impatiently.

"Daichi…" the bartender muttered, clearly already scared.

"Maybe, _Daichi_." Sasuke's words were purposely laced with thick sarcasm. "You should reconsider what I just said."

"Oh! Of course, sir, I understand completely. I shall find you a place here!" Sasuke thought he saw Daichi even bow slightly.

Sasuke smirked. How pathetic these civilians were. Sasuke didn't even need to use the Sharingan to intimidate them.

"Here is your drink, sir! You may take a seat anywhere you wish!" Daichi quickly handed Sasuke the glass before scampering off.

Sasuke looked around the room, wondering where he would sit. Somewhere that wasn't near Sakura. Anywhere that wasn't near Sakura. Hopefully Sasuke could go through the night without even making contact with her.

Sasuke tried to ignore the nagging voice in his head saying that _something was wrong with her_. She was abnormally thin, and her chakra was depleted. He should go help her, heal her wounds, and get her food and maybe a place to stay.

Sasuke didn't do any of those things. Instead he sat down in the opposite side of the room, and drank the alcohol.

Sakura was far too drunk to notice him, and she didn't even seem to be looking around for enemies. Not that it was any of Sasuke's business.

He did his best to ignore his old pink haired teammate, knowing that he really should be helping her. It was obvious she needed help, yet he didn't want to interfere with Konoha business.

What if her mission had been about him? Surely they wouldn't send the weak Sakura to capture him. No, they'd send a group of shinobi, not _just_ Sakura.

"Well, hello there." A seductive female voice interrupted his worrisome thoughts. "What are you doing here all by yourself?" the woman asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sasuke simply raised an eyebrow in return, hoping that she'd go away.

"May I join you?" The woman didn't wait for a response, and simply sat down next to Sasuke, sliding as close as she could get to him. "What's your name?" The woman gazed at Sasuke, not bothering to hide her desires.

"Sasuke," he said simply, hoping that if he was blunt this woman would go away.

The woman leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I know a good place down the road…Sasuke…if you're interested?"

_How pitiful._

Sasuke ignored the woman's question, and his eyes instead drifted over to Sakura. He doubted that she would go to such desperate needs.

The woman watched Sasuke's eyes drift over to the girl in the corner with pink hair. Her blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Oh, I see…are you taken?" The woman's voice had suddenly changed dangerously.

_How desperate._

"No," Sasuke said coldly. "Don't you have places to be?"

The woman blinked in surprise, before grabbing the front of his robe. "_We_ have places to be," she corrected him. "Down the road, or are you so drunk that you don't remember?"

Sasuke abruptly pushed her off with a little more force than necessary, and watched as she fell to the floor, taking a few glasses down with her.

"How dare you!" the women shrieked at Sasuke, standing up, and picking up an empty sake bottle.

Sasuke felt all the eyes of everyone in the bar on him, and to his dismay, he felt a certain pink haired shinobi's chakra flare slightly.

The woman charged at him, however, not allowing anytime for his thoughts. Sasuke swiftly dodged, hoping that she would stop soon if he continued to effortlessly dodge.

She didn't falter in the slightest.

It took Sasuke a while to realise that a crowd had gathered around them, and were chanting drunkenly. Why did Sasuke have to get into this?

He grabbed the woman's wrists quickly. "Stop," he told her plainly.

"Get off me!" the woman screamed, pushing Sasuke away. "Don't you dare touch me!"

Sasuke saw someone else approach the crowd, and his heart stopped as he realised that Sakura had sensed him.

Sasuke quickly released the woman, and he watched as she scampered away and out into the night, screaming threats at him all the way. The crowd quickly dissolved once all the drunken civilians realised that there was no more fighting.

Except one.

Sakura gazed at him evenly, and Sasuke noticed that she was wobbling slightly. From the alcohol, her hunger or her wounds? He realised angrily that she was far more injured than he had thought. Why hadn't she come over to him and asked for help? He probably would've given it to her, he realised.

Then again, why hadn't he approached her with help? Either way, no matter what, he'd help her now.

"Sasuke…?" Sakura's voice was filled with hesitation and worry. She looked at him like she was looking at an enemy, and Sasuke couldn't ignore the hurt feeling he got.

"Is that you…?" Sakura swayed a bit, and had to grasp the table to steady herself. Sasuke resisted the urge to hold her steady.

Sasuke wanted to deny it, to erase her memories with the Sharingan, anything to not have to bring those memories that he had spent countless hours trying to forget back to the surface.

"Sakura." His voice startled her, and she stared at him in shock.

By that one word, Sakura felt her whole world topple over.

-xxx-

_AN: It's a bit short, but that's only because I wanted to do a short first chapter and then have the rest about the same length…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

-xxx-

There had been a few times in Sakura's life where she had not known what to do.

One of them had been her battle against Sasori, when she had realised that _this could be it_. She could die.

Another time was when Sasuke had tried to kill Naruto. Afterwards, when they left back to Konoha, Sakura had gone straight home and merely stared at the photo of Team 7, feeling grief and sadness overwhelm her.

Those two stuck out more than any of the others, but this one…seeing Sasuke…was closely behind them.

When she had gone into the bar and sat down to hide from the Sound Jounin, she had _not_ planned that Sasuke would come waltzing through the door.

She also hadn't planned the feeling of running up to him and hugging him, but she wasn't going to tell _him_ that.

Sakura gulped rather loudly, hoping he didn't hear it, but it was clear by his smirk that he had.

_Damn Uchihas! _

"What are you doing here?" Sakura finally managed to splutter out, hoping he didn't hear the tremble in her voice. If she had her chakra, then she'd kick him all the way back to Konoha.

However her chakra wasn't making any effort to replenish itself.

"A mission. I doubt _you're_ here to return me to Konoha." Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at his former teammate. Smirking hid all those feelings of helping her, after all.

Sakura tried her best to ignore the anger pulsing through her. She had no chakra, so what could she do to Sasuke?

Sasuke wondered what he should do. It was clear that she was starving and her chakra was depleted, yet he couldn't just grab her and let her stay with him. He hadn't even killed Orochimaru yet. He didn't need Sakura to interfere now.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke finally asked.

Sakura scowled audibly, "You honestly think I'd give information to a missing-nin?"

"I'm asking you why you're in a bar," Sasuke said, trying to hide the irritation in his voice.

"It doesn't hold any interest to _you_. Now if you don't mind, I'm leaving," Sakura snapped, before turning around and walking off to the door.

She was interrupted by the bartender, though. "Excuse me, miss, but you haven't payed yet…that'll be three thousand yen."

Sakura blinked, and couldn't but cover her mouth in shame. The thought of paying had been the least of her concerns when she had shouted at the bartender for those bottles of alcohol.

That's how Sakura found herself staring desperately at Sasuke, with a pleading look in his eyes. Surely he'd pay, just this once, and then they would both be on their way?

The more Sakura thought about it, the more she realised that the idea of Sasuke paying for her was totally _stupid_.

"Miss? Did you hear? That'll be three thousand yen," the bartender said yet again.

"Yes…I heard," Sakura said through gritted teeth, wondering what she was supposed to do. "Look, I could…work here for a bit, you know? Help you out…" Sakura stopped when she realised that she was getting no where. She was about to say something else when she was interrupted by a voice.

"I'll pay." Sakura turned around to see Sasuke holding out the adequate money.

_Of course he'd have that kind of money._

"Sir…it was this lady's drink…surely you…" The bartender seemed to stop speaking when he saw Sasuke's glare.

"She's with me," Sasuke said shortly.

"Er…that's fine, sir. I won't…add your drink to the bill seeing as…" The bartender made a vague gesture.

Sasuke ignored the man. "Let's go," he told Sakura, before grabbing her arm and pulling her away.

Sakura was speechless. She couldn't exactly run, because then the bartender would realise that she actually _wasn't_ with Sasuke.

It was best to just trail after him for a bit, then run off to Konoha and pretend all of this didn't happen. Personally, Sakura thought that was a great idea.

Sasuke pushed the door open and pulled Sakura out into the freezing cold night, and Sakura couldn't help but shiver involuntarily.

Finally Sasuke stopped pulling her when they were in the street, and Sakura stared up at him, trying to ignore the bile rising in her throat.

"Thanks…Sasuke…" Sakura looked down at the ground when she realised she sounded pathetic. He didn't owe her anything, and yet…

Sakura tried to ignore the pathetic thoughts in her head.

Sasuke looked down at her, trying to decide what to do. His body had just reacted. He knew that Sakura wouldn't have that money; she probably barely had any as she was starving and had made no effort to buy food.

Sasuke was smart – he could make up some excuse to drag her along with him – but he couldn't help but think of Naruto back in Konoha…

_What happened to not thinking about those pathetic people?_

Once Sakura had gotten her chakra back, he'd let her go. It was a simple plan, if he thought of a valid excuse. Sasuke really had no excuse, except for the fact that he wanted to help her.

If he told her that he wanted her to heal him after his fight with Orochimaru, would she buy it? Her chakra was depleted…so she wouldn't be much use.

Still, it was better than all the other excuses Sasuke had thought of.

"I need you," Sasuke said, not bothering to ask if she consented or not.

Sakura stared, stunning at him. "_Excuse me_?" she hissed, trying to control her anger. "You…you conceited, selfish, son of a bitch! What makes you think that I'm going to voluntarily go with a missing-nin?!"

"Let's go," Sasuke said, ignoring her little outburst and continuing to tug her along.

Sakura for her part was bewildered. Sasuke _needed_ her? What happened to all those times he had called her weak, all those times he had put her down? What about the time when Sakura had offered to go with him…and he had…refused?

_It's different now, though. I'd never go voluntarily with Sasuke._

Sakura didn't want to go with Sasuke. He could find someone else for whatever he needed. Still, Sakura couldn't ignore the guilt that crept up on her about leaving him.

What if he was dying, after all?

_Psh, highly unlikely! Sasuke can take care of himself!_

Sakura did the only thing she could do to get away. She tried to twist out of Sasuke's grip, earning a scowl from him.

"Get off me!" she hissed angrily, trying to pry his fingers from her arm. "Go find someone else for whatever you need to do!"

"You're a medic, second to Tsunade. I have things to do which may…" Sasuke shot her a look that finished off his sentence.

"There are far more medics out there who are better than me!" Sakura snapped, still trying to twist out of Sasuke's iron grip on her arm. Adrenaline was racing through her, either from the alcohol or from her anger.

"If I left you here, you'd die," Sasuke commented blandly, trying to sound like he didn't care less.

Sakura blinked, realising that what Sasuke had said was the truth. If he left here, she'd die. Not that he was exactly…_saving_ her. Sakura would probably starve to death if Sasuke just left her.

"I'd rather die than go with you," Sakura lied, trying to sound as arrogant as she could.

"That's not what you said before." Sasuke smirked conceitedly.

"I've changed," Sakura said firmly.

Sasuke ignored that comment, turned around and started walking, paying no notice of Sakura's opinion.

Sakura began wondering what she could say to make him let go. She was about to open her mouth and retort something about him being a conceited prick – however for some reason she doubted that would work.

So Sakura decided to stick with him, _only_ until she got her chakra back. Once her chakra was back…Sakura's mind was filled with delightful pictures with her chakra infused strength and Sasuke.

_He won't know what hit him._

-xxx-

Sakura couldn't help but admire the hotel that Sasuke had booked them into. She knew that the Uchiha clan had been rather wealthy and well-known. It was good that Sasuke hadn't decided to just find some cheap place to stay.

Unfortunately he had only booked one room, meaning she would have no privacy with…_him_ towering over her.

At least the hotel room had food, a warm place to sleep _and_ a hot shower.

Sasuke watched as Sakura walked around their hotel room, obviously looking for an escape if she needed it. She wasn't even trying to hide her plans, Sasuke noticed.

"I'll go first," Sakura suddenly announced to Sasuke. Sakura entered the bathroom, firmly locking the door behind her. Once the bathroom door was locked, Sakura couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. So much had happened, and really she needed a time to just…_think_.

At the moment, though, thinking was too hard for Sakura's sluggish mind.

_Why did I drink all those glasses? If I had just left when the bartender had asked, Sasuke would never have seen me._

It was too much, Sakura decided, seeing her old teammate again. She had thought she had been ready to face him when he had tried to kill Naruto. That time she hadn't been, she had resolved to be ready the next time she saw Sasuke.

Now, however, she still wasn't ready to face him. Even after all that training.

Sakura was surprised how much it annoyed her. Really, Sasuke didn't seem to have any murderous intent to kill her – unlike Naruto. She was _alive_, and as much as she wanted to deny it, it was all because of Sasuke.

If he hadn't found her…she would've probably died from starvation or the Sound Jounin.

Sakura was glad that Sasuke didn't seem to know that the Sound Jounin were after her. Or maybe he did, and he was trying to hide it.

_He could need you for Orochimaru…for interrogation._

Sakura tried not to go down that path of thought, which involved too much thinking. She was already thinking of too much anyway.

Sakura finally sighed, realising her thoughts were doing her no good. She turned on the shower, hoping to scrub off all the blood and dirt from her days of travel.

The hot water felt great on her skin, and as she scrubbed the dirt and blood off her, Sakura couldn't help but wonder how awful she must have smelt. Sasuke hadn't said a thing, though, so Sakura hoped it hadn't been too obvious.

As Sakura turned the hot water tap off, she suddenly realised that there was no clothes, unless she wanted to put on her dirty clothes from before.

_Why does everything bad have to happen when I'm drunk?_

Even though she knew she would still have to wear her under garments, she hoped that there would be something else. There were probably some fresh clothes _somewhere_. Hopefully Sasuke would have some, and if he didn't…she would just wear those bloody clothes.

Sakura carefully wrapped the towel around her, making sure she had absolutely nothing flashing. She warily opened the door a bit, before sticking her head out. Sasuke was sitting on the bed, his back to her.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said, hoping her voice wasn't too shaky. She watched him turn around. Maybe it was her imagination, but she thought his eyes widened a fraction.

"What?" His voice portrayed nothing of what he was feeling.

"I…need some clothes. Mine are too dirty and bloody," Sakura told him, looking down at the ground to avoid his eyes.

She heard the footsteps and the shuffle of fabric, and then more footsteps approaching her.

"Here," Sasuke said bluntly, handing her what looked like a shirt with Uchiha crest on it and some basic pants. Sakura quickly took them and quickly shut the door, pushing the lock in place.

It took her a few seconds to realise that she didn't even apologise.

_He deserves it._

Sakura slipped into her bra, even though it was still dirty. She tossed the top over her head, and couldn't help but notice that it fell past her mid thigh. It was better than nothing, at least.

Sakura had known the moment she had seen the pants that they would be too big. Fortunately, Tsunade had taught her a 'valuable' skill – being resourceful even though you were drunk.

Sakura quickly ripped a strip off the bottom of her old top, and tried to use it as a belt. It didn't work as effectively as a normal belt, but it would do.

Sakura quickly stole a look at herself in the mirror.

She realised that she looked…older. It was as if all the pressure from what had happened today had aged her…or maybe it was just the alcohol.

A knock on the bathroom door made Sakura snap out of her reverie.

"Are you done?" Sakura heard Sasuke ask.

Sakura unlocked the door in reply, revealing Sasuke standing there, still looking as emotionless as ever. She walked past him without looking back. Behind her Sakura heard the lock click shut.

Sakura sighed again with relief. It seemed like whenever she was around Sasuke, Sakura was unknowingly tense. She was glad that there was a sofa in the room, as there was only one bed, and it happened to be double.

_If that arrogant bastard thinks I'm going to sleep next to him, he can think again!_

Sakura faintly heard the shower turn on as she quickly began arranging some blankets around the bed. She finally grabbed one of the pillows from the double bed and placed it down on the sofa. Sakura was grateful the sofa was comfortable and long enough to fit her short figure.

Breathing yet another sigh of relief, Sakura carefully lay down on the couch, trying to ignore how tired she was.

_I am not going to go to sleep until Sasuke is…in the bed._

For some strange reason the thought sounded dirty in Sakura's head, so she quickly shoved it out, and instead tried to think of something nicer like…home.

Were Naruto and Kakashi worried? What about Tsunade? Was someone stopping her from drinking all the alcohol?

Too many questions piled into Sakura's head that had to be answered. She knew that she was expected back from the mission tomorrow. If Tsunade didn't see her tomorrow…

She'd most likely send someone after Sakura. After that Tsunade would probably learn that she had been taken by Sasuke, which meant that she would think the worst case scenario.

Sakura realised that it wasn't the worst case scenario, really. Sasuke could've starved her or rented out a room for him and sent her outside. Yet he didn't.

To Sakura, Sasuke didn't seem like the same person who had tried to kill Naruto. If he had no qualms killing Naruto, then why didn't he kill her?

The Sasuke she had thought she was prepared her would've done that.

Tsunade knew nothing of this, though, and would most likely send a team out. Sakura didn't want that. If Sasuke was still pursuing Itachi, then he would probably go near Itachi, and as Itachi was after the Kyuubi…

All Sakura knew was that she did not want a team after her. She needed to get away from Sasuke no matter what.

Trying to sit up as quietly as she could, Sakura slowly tip toed to the hotel door. Her chakra was so depleted that she was hoping that Sasuke wouldn't be able to sense it. However knowing Sasuke, he probably would anyway.

Sakura just needed a good head start to head back to Konoha or enough time to send a scroll to Tsunade.

For whatever reason, Sakura didn't think it was a good idea to send a scroll to Konoha while Sasuke was around. He'd probably overreact…and maybe even kill her, if she was unlucky.

Sakura warily twisted the door knob and smiled gratefully as the door opened silently. She was just about to take a step outside when a voice startled her.

"Going somewhere?" Sakura turned around in shock to see Sasuke standing in the bathroom door, wearing different clothes yet still looking as intimidating. Sakura was sure there was a victorious smirk on his face, too. She had been too caught up in being quiet that she hadn't noticed that the shower had stopped.

_You're just far too drunk, Sakura._

"Back to Konoha. They'll probably start worrying about me," Sakura said as confidently as she could.

Sasuke looked at her for a minute. "That doesn't matter," he finally told her.

"_Yes_, it does," Sakura hissed. "The Hokage might send a team after me, and then…" Sakura's voice trailed off as she realised that her thoughts probably wouldn't even matter to Sasuke.

Like Sasuke would care if the Kyuubi was extracted from Naruto.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't matter," he said again impatiently.

"It matters to me," Sakura snapped.

"What matters to you isn't exactly important at the moment," Sasuke sniggered at her, making Sakura even more furious.

"How about you _stop_ thinking that you're so important, Sasuke? You _aren't_ any more important than other people. Stop being such a conceited prick!" Sakura said viciously, feeling her temper get the best of her.

All of a sudden, Sasuke was in front of her, glaring down at her. Except his eyes were a venomous red, different from that charcoal colour that Sakura used to find so attractive.

"Don't you dare think of using the Sharingan on me!" Sakura hissed.

Sasuke quickly grabbed her wrist, and pulled her back into the room. "Don't bother trying to leave again. Just because your chakra is depleted doesn't mean I can't sense you," Sasuke said smoothly, his fingers lingering a bit too long on Sakura's wrist.

Sakura scowled. "You should be thankful my chakra _is_ depleted, because if it wasn't…I'd smash your face in." Sakura firmly shoved her arm away from Sasuke's iron fingers, and quickly walked to the sofa she was sleeping on. Clearly escaping wasn't an option…at the moment.

Sakura was positive that there would be a few chances…hopefully. She watched as Sasuke lay on the bed, and briefly considered running when he was asleep.

_Oh Sakura, just leave it another night! You're too drunk and exhausted – emotionally and physically. _

Taking a deep breath, Sakura lowered her head down onto the pillow, trying hard not to let sleep overcome her. She didn't feel comfortable sleeping metres away from the man who had nearly killed her closest friend.

Despite what she felt, Sakura felt her eyes slowly close. She couldn't help but smile at how comfortable she felt, yet she knew that comfort would instantly vanish in the morning.

Waking up to Sasuke _and_ a stupid hangover was not exactly what Sakura liked.

_Who cares? Your warm, you've got food in your stomach…and you're alive._

Sakura slowly felt her mind slip into darkness.

-xxx-

Sasuke finally heard Sakura's laboured breathing. He hated going to sleep with other people around, Sakura included.

He couldn't help but feel a bit hurt about how eager she was to leave. It didn't matter, though. Soon Sasuke would kill Orochimaru, and hopefully after that, Sakura's chakra would be back, so he could send her back to Konoha.

That way she wouldn't have to go anywhere near Itachi. Sasuke hated the idea of Sakura anywhere near him.

Yet for some odd reason Sakura's chakra seemed to be making no progress to replenish itself.

It didn't matter, though. Sasuke would go ahead with his plan either way. The idea was so comforting that Sasuke fell asleep in no time at all.

He couldn't help but feel thankful that he had come across Sakura. After all, if he hadn't…she might be dead. For whatever reason that idea scared him even more than Itachi himself.

-xxx-

_Bleugh, school is...annoying, to say the least. I'm thinking of updating once a week. I only wanted to upload this because…I have a bit of homework and yeah._

_Anyway thanks so much for the reviews, follows and faves! It means so much to me._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

-xxx-

Sakura shoots up straight, her heart beating far too fast for her liking, before the undeniable pain in her head catches her off guard.

_And here comes the stupid effects of a hangover, Sakura!_

There was also the taste of bile which is rapidly rising in her throat, and Sakura quickly covers her mouth just in case some of it decides to make an impromptu visit out of her mouth. And the fact that Sasuke might be around, watching her cover her mouth over her mouth and turn a pale green, was something that is _not_ appealing to Sakura this early in the morning.

Sakura looks around carefully, jumping slightly when she realises that Sasuke isn't in the small hotel room at all. Still, Sakura takes the odd opportunity to run to the small bathroom and empty the contents of her stomach out with each painful heave.

After Sakura finally finishes, she carefully leans her head against the tiled floor, smiling with relief at the coolness it provides to her flush skin. How glad she was that Sasuke wasn't here to see her display this sign of odd weakness. She hopes that Sasuke had been through a hangover, that he had experienced the undeniable pain in his throat that she was feeling right _now_.

Despite the fact that Sakura had seen him drinking at the bar last night, she seriously doubts Sasuke had ever heaved in a toilet and then lied sprawled on the bathroom tiles. The idea is so stupid that it almost made Sakura giggle, before she remembers quickly where she is.

Remembering where she is makes Sakura sober up a little, seeing as she is in Sasuke's 'care' with absolute no chance of escape, as her chakra was undoubtedly low and wasn't making any recovery.

Seeing as her little condition hadn't improved over night, Sakura was beginning to think that something was wrong with her body. Tsunade had taught her long ago how to tell if a strange toxin or poison was in her body. Sakura quickly tries to detect any toxin or poison with the little amount of chakra she has left, only to find that it is hardly enough to search out that type of problem.

If her chakra was going to stay depleted, then the chances of escaping from Sasuke were awfully slim. Tsunade would be expecting her home today. Last night Sakura had decided that her chakra would probably be back by the morning, meaning she could escape, leaving Sasuke far behind her, and quickly send an explanation to Konoha.

Now that her chakra hasn't come back, Sakura doubts that her awfully planned escape attempt would work at all.

Sakura is just about to attempt another quick search of her body for any oddities, when the door suddenly squeaks open, startling Sakura and making her jump rather obviously.

He gazes down at her evenly. "Your chakra hasn't replenished," he finally states, with a slight smirk on his face, as if he had known her desperate plan.

"Are we going to be here all day stating the obvious?" Sakura snorts at his statement, knowing that the best option for hiding her fear was to push out the smart comments.

"I have things to do," Sasuke begins, promptly ignoring her witty comment. He looks down at Sakura, making sure she is giving him her attention, before finally telling her, "I'm going to kill Orochimaru."

The reaction of Sakura's face is immediate, filled with shock and horror. "W-what?" she splutters, trying miserably to contain her surprise. "Why?"

"You have a problem with me killing an enemy of Konoha?" Sasuke smirks arrogantly at her response.

Sakura's open mouth quickly snaps shut, as she forgets her surprise and replaces it with boiling rage. "No."

"Good. We'll make our way to Sound now – I'll leave you somewhere…_nearby_," Sasuke says, clearly emphasising the word so Sakura understands plainly the fact that she could not escape. "After that I will be getting a few members for a team, however some we will have to travel to get to," Sasuke continues, as if his idea is something that two people regularly talk about.

"Can I leave your little entourage then?" Sakura asks bluntly, wondering why Sasuke would even bother to prepare a little team, as from what Sakura had seen, he seems far too powerful without companions.

Sasuke shoots her a quelling look that parents often gave to annoying children. "Get ready, we'll be leaving soon."

Sakura stares warily at Sasuke as he pulls out some warm bread and fresh fruit, as well as a bottle of cold water. He throws them to her, and to Sakura's dismay she was some trouble catching them due to the pounding headache from her hangover, which Sasuke must be ignoring.

"It's not poisoned," Sasuke tells her, before turning around.

Sakura watches Sasuke leave through the door, and she hears the loud and bluntly obvious click of the door being locked. Sakura tries her best to ignore the stab of anger that is breaking inside her, instead deciding to focus on the food which would fill her rather empty stomach.

The food in her hands looks reasonably fresh, yet Sakura still doesn't know if she could trust her ex-lover and teammate. With the tiny bit of chakra that she didn't lose during her failed search attempt in her body, Sakura does her best to search for any type of killing substance in the food. To her disbelief, Sakura doesn't find any, which in a way, if she thinks about it clearly, it did make sense.

Sakura really doesn't feel comfortable eating the particularly appetising meal, but her idea of there being poison was ridiculous. If Sasuke really wanted to kill her, he probably would have slit her throat ear-toear easily she had been asleep. He hadn't, though, so whatever reason that Sakura hadn't thought of yet, unfortunately he wanted her alive.

Hoping her thoughts were true enough, Sakura bites into the sweet apple, feeling the sticky juice run down her face. Sakura smiles contently, before reaching down to pick up the still slightly warm bread and ripping of chunks to devour.

By the time Sasuke comes back, all the food is finished, leaving a rather satisfied Sakura. Sakura does her best to block out the smirk that was all over his face, which she quickly presumes is from the fact that she had finished all the food that a missing-nin had provided.

"I need clothes," Sakura says, trying to distract her from the fact that in a way, that had been a sign of trust to Sasuke.

Sasuke shoots her an exasperated look, which clearly states that giving Sakura clothes is the least of his worries at the moment, if he had any at all. "Fine," he finally says.

Sakura didn't really expect much of an inviting response, but she still couldn't quell the anger that was boiling inside her. Sakura realises quickly that Sasuke seems to be able to rile her up faster than Naruto, which was clearly saying more things than it should.

"We're leaving," Sasuke says shortly, bringing her out of her reverie. "Let's go."

Sakura presumes she has to follow the arrogant bastard, so she reluctantly stands up, purposely being slow as to annoy Sasuke. It was clear by his aggravating glance that her little idea had worked.

She didn't dare ask how long it would take to reach enemy territory, or as Sasuke called it, Sound. The question was probably bound to earn a cocky response, and Sakura didn't know if she could deal with Sasuke at the moment, or at any moment.

Sasuke will just kill Orochimaru and then…come back. The idea of Orochimaru _dead_ seems surreal to Sakura. If Sasuke dies, though, during the presumably vicious fight…what will Sakura do? Of course, for whatever reason, she doubts that Sasuke will drag a little pink-hair kunoichi to help him battle a legendary Sannin.

If Sasuke did happen to die, Sakura won't be able to heal him anyway. Even if she did happen to have the chakra, the idea of healing a known missing-nin who some close Konoha shinobi were trying _very hard_ to hunt down was ridiculous!

Sakura feels a bit of emotional pain blind her for a minute, as she imagines Sasuke lying on the ground in a Sound base, his body a mess of tangled limbs and blood.

"What if you lose?" Sakura blurts out, undoubtedly because of the way her imagination had come up with such a horrific image of Sasuke's unlikely death.

"Lose what?" Sasuke asks, as he eyes her carefully, wondering if this was just a small sympathy façade from his ex-teammate.

"Your fight with Orochimaru, you idiot!" Sakura snaps, turning around quickly so Sasuke wouldn't see the sudden prickle of tears in her jade eyes.

"Then I die," Sasuke responds slowly. "Does that make you worry, _Sakura_?"

Sakura glares daggers at him, knowing that he was teasing her in a way that she absoloutely hated. He was making her remember a time when she very nearly ran after him on his mission to become stronger to kill his elder brother.

"Sasuke-sama!" A voice startles both Sakura and Sasuke, and to Sakura's hidden delight she feels Sasuke even jump slightly. "Sasuke-sama!"

Sasuke turns to the culprit of the noise, a Sound Jounin "What?" he snaps, feeling furious that this reckless idiot managed to get such a response from him.

"Orochimaru-sama did not inform us you were going to be working on the mission too," the Sound-nin says, before bowing to the waist, obviously hearing the irritation in his beloved Sasuke-sama's voice.

"Mission?" Sasuke echoes. "Explain."

The Sound-nin rather obviously lowers his voice to rasping whisper which irritates Sasuke to no ends, "To capture Haruno Sakura, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke hides his confusion easily with an arrogant smirk, which at the moment seems to be the most frequent expression on his face. "Does it matter?"

"Not at all, Sasuke-sama! My group and I will head back to Sound immediately and report to Orochimaru-sama that you have captured Haruno Sakura." The Sound-nin bows slightly, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke turns back around to see a startled Sakura, obviously revolted by the idea of Orochimaru sending out some shinobi to _capture_ her.

"Who were they?" she asks carefully, already knowing fully what the answer is.

"I thought that would've been obvious," Sasuke smirks, before grabbing her wrist and beginning to walk, already fed up by her abnormally slow pace.

Sakura stays unusually silent for a few moments, fuming with soundless rage. "They were after me, weren't they," she states quietly, the fear in her voice giving away what she was thinking.

"It doesn't change anything, Sakura," Sasuke tells her, answering her unspoken question which had been lingering in the air.

Sakura purses her lips together tightly, trying her best to hide her frustration. She didn't know what was worse – being captured by Sasuke or the Sound-nin.

_This week is easily one of the top candidates for the worst time of my life._

-xxx-

When Sasuke and Sakura arrive by a quiet village near the border of Sound, it was well into the night, possibly early morning. Sakura is thoroughly exhausted, as they had only stopped a few times for food and other much welcomed necessities. Sakura knows that Sasuke is looking for a place to effectively hide her, while he would go off and perform his…heroic feat.

Sakura knows that once she is alone she could easily send an explanation message to Konoha, telling everyone that she is most certainly _safe_ and if someone could _please_ save her from having yet _another_ awful day.

"Here," Sasuke's voice startles her out of her dream of a futile escape attempt, swiftly dragging her into the house with him. "You will stay here until I come back," Sasuke says clearly, looking down at her knowingly. It was written all over her face that she wanted to escape, and this didn't slip Sasuke's notice.

Sakura couldn't help but smirk slightly at Sasuke's clear statement, which she fully intended to disobey.

"Your chakra is low. You run, I will find you anyway," Sasuke adds, watching as Sakura's face suddenly turns into a vicious distortion.

"You do that then," she hisses, turning her back to the enemy swiftly.

"Your bag," Sasuke says suddenly, grabbing her shoulder and painfully twisting her back to face him.

Sakura looks up at him, half filled with anger yet the surprise wins over. "What?"

"I need your bag and your headband. Turn out your pockets, too," Sasuke clarifies.

Sakura stares at him, her face full of defiance, and she even opens her mouth to retort a smart reply before she suddenly realises that it's just plain _childish_. It was clear that Sasuke really didn't care in the slightest what Sakura's vicious tongue told him. With that little thought in her head, Sakura quickly gives Sasuke all the requested objects, her headband going last. She couldn't help but feel a moment of guilt as she hands him her rand hitai-ate.

Sasuke stares, a bit shocked but more than relieved as he realises that she must of noticed that he really didn't care what she tells him.

He looks at her for a brief minute, wondering if she was hiding anything from him, before nodding slightly. "I'll be back."

Sakura watches as Sasuke swiftly disappears, presumably to go and kill the lethal Sannin, Orochimaru.

_He may actually be lying, Sakura. He could be getting Orochimaru right now, telling him where you are…_

Sakura tries to ignore the hidden part of her that trusts Sasuke as much as she could. She found that she constantly needs to remind herself that Sasuke – the man who had just given her a warm place to stay, a blissful shower and fresh food – was the man who had attempted to kill Naruto. The thought itself was beginning to fail convincing her, though.

Sakura sighes, and slowly sitting down on the barren floor of the house, feeling all the energy leave her. Really, everything from the past couple of days was bound to catch up with her. Closing her eyes, Sakura silently resolves to only sleep for a few short minutes – as last night she had been tossing and turning due to a certain presence – before getting up and trying to escape.

_Only a few minutes…just a couple, really._

Outside the small house that Sakura was staying in, Sasuke quickly peeps in, and realising that Sakura is asleep, he quickly begins making his way to the Sound base.

Sasuke reaches the Sound base in no time at all without Sakura's slow pace. She was like a liability, really. He had been secretly grateful that Sakura hadn't struggled out of his grip on her when he had dragged her at his own pace.

The thought of Sakura was distracting him from his target, though, and if he had learnt anything from his time in Konoha, it was that distractions did _not_ make you stronger. That was half the reason why he had left behind Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura. They were far too distracting, making him momentarily forget his goal about killing his elder brother and instead wanting to spend time with them, which would not do at all.

Sasuke quickly dismisses the thoughts of Konoha as he approaches Orochimaru's dark room, the door slightly ajar. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke takes some particularly loud footsteps until he is standing directly outside the door, his shadow clearly visible to Orochimaru.

"Who is it?" Sasuke hears the Sannin ask in that disturbing hiss.

Sasuke smirks slightly, before summoning his Chidori blade to his hands. "Me," he states calmly, before aiming for where he knew Orochimaru's heart is from behind the door, and shooting the Chidori blade through the weak wooden door.

Orochimaru's gasp of pain was clearly audible from Sasuke's position, making Sasuke's smirk only grow. Knowing that Orochimaru knew who his attacker was, Sasuke effortlessly kicks open the old wooden door.

"Well, if it isn't Sasuke," Orochimaru hisses, and Sasuke couldn't help but notice that slight visible look of pain on the Sannin's face.

Sasuke merely smirks as his eyes slowly turn into the crimson gaze that over the past years he has grown fond of. Orochimaru's eyes widen slightly, before he quickly replicates his smirk.

"I'm not at all surprised…really, Sasuke, I was expecting you," the Sannin tells Sasuke calmly, before smiling even wider.

Sasuke feels his crimson eyes widen slightly as Orochimaru's body slowly turns into what could only be called a deformed snake which he knew would make any small child piss its pants. Feeding more lightning chakra to his hands, Sasuke braces himself for what could possibly be the worst battle he has experienced so far.

-xxx-

_AN: First of all – thank you so much to the people who reviewed, followed and faved this story. It means __a lot_ _to me. Second, I like the weekly updates because it's easier for me, and I may just update earlier than next Tuesday due to the fact that this chapter was shorter than I would've liked. Thirdly, I am going to do some much needed editing tomorrow, as I have mixed up the tense in the chapters. _

_Thank you again for all your wonderful support guys! I'll try and update before or next Tuesday!_


End file.
